


i-it's not that i like you or anything!! (xmas edition)

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rated T for language, kasuyuki is here too but brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Arisa is a disaster gay even on christmas eve





	i-it's not that i like you or anything!! (xmas edition)

**Author's Note:**

> i did it. i did xmas aritae.... anyway... please enjoy some aritae... aritae good... also here's your usual grammar mistake warning and happy reading!

"We're here." Arisa flinched, pushing her pink muffler even closer to her neck. It's cold, she knew it's basically mid-December so it's supposed to be a normal temperature for such day but still the cold was really unbearable for her. She glanced to her side finding that Tae standing right beside her with her usual calm expression. It made Arisa shivered a bit, Tae looking way too usual for her taste.

"I-I-It's not like that I want this!!!" She started her sentence with a contradiction, lies crafted to masked her hidden feelings like usual. The stutter had made it sounded really terrible too. She could feel Tae already shot her a confused look. 

"Really? Then shall we go to Kentucky instead?" She said nonchalantly, fingers pointing to the other way of the shopping district. No, No, No. It's not supposed to be like this, Arisa cursed silently. She's determined to enter this cafe with Tae and only with Tae.

"N-No! I-I mean I heard they have a very special christmas-eve-only cake and I feel like it's a waste if we didn't come to try it at least once." She racked her brain to find the most logical and non-embarrassing explanation she could think of right now. Saaya was right, she should just be honest to Tae about what she wanted from the start. _Darn_.

"Hooh." Tae hummed, nodding softly. She's cute, Arisa thought.

"Le-Let's just go in." She said, dragging Tae along with her to the entrance. The ambience was nice, filled with those classic red-green christmas decorations. A very kind waitress came to greet them and quickly took them to their designated table.

"Oh, this is what you mean by that. It's a cute looking cake, I was surprised that you wanted to try this." Tae said, eyes glued on the menu in front of her, searching for something to order. Arisa felt like her head wanted to explode both from embarrassment and the fact that Tae had just realized that's the exact thing she wanted after like nearly five minutes of looking at the menu. Come on, it has its own page with a very big christmas-y font and picture.

"Y-yes." Arisa sighed, "I'm ordering that."

"Then I'll have the same."

Arisa nodded as she gestured for the waiter to come and quickly said what their order was. Two set of christmas eve cake, bunny latte for Tae and hot chocolate for herself.

"What the heck is bunny latte even." She murmured, the name sounded weird even to her ears. But then again, it’s Tae. She always picked the weirdest choice available.

"Oh, it's probably just coffee latte with 3D art." Tae said calmly, "Look." She took out her phone for a quick web search. Various pictures of latte art were on the screen, some depict animals and others were in the shape of cartoon characters. Cute, Arisa thought. Why everything about Tae had to be so _damn_ cute. She likes her, she _loves_ her even. Too proud to admit that but that's a fact, surprise-surprise. Wasn't that the exact reason she asked Tae specifically to come with her today? Asking Kasumi or Saaya or Rimi would be way easier than asking Tae. Arisa literally had to ask the girl three times before it would click on her mind that Arisa wanted to go with her on christmas eve. On a date. No, Not a date. They're not girlfriends. Yet. Tho Arisa wanted that but couldn't exactly say that she wanted that because it would hurt her pride and dignity greatly. But then again this was like her only chance to tell Tae that she wanted them to be girlfriends (that if she could ever fight her way through her intense blushing even when she just had the words like _I like you_ sitting on the tip of her tongue).

"What are you thinking?" Tae said suddenly, catching Arisa by surprised. Her cheeks quickly turned red by the sudden realization that Tae's attention now fully on her, seemingly observing her quietly from head to toe. Relax, she dressed especially nice for this occasion, courtesy of Rimi.

"N-Nothing! It's you who stared to much!" She retorted, pointing finger. Tae didn't seem to be offended, which was a good sign.

"Did I? I guess. You look pretty today."

How can she say that _oh so casually_ like that?

"T-Thanks." Arisa muttered, almost inaudible. "Y-You too." Oh _lord_ that's definitely an understatement of the year, Tae looked absolutely stunning even with her ridiculously weird grandma sweater she somehow decided to wear today. Didn't matter, she still loves Tae so _freaking_ much.

"With this? Thanks. I waited till christmas to finally wear it." Tae grinned, proudly showing off her green sweater. It had a head of a red-nose reindeer on the center of it. Arisa cringed but she swallowed that down to her throat. Remember, Saaya said that she should throw compliments more often.

"I can see that." She said, glancing side way. _God_ , her mind must be in a total mess right now to say that anyone looked good in a _freaking_ grandma sweater.

"Here's your order." The waitress, her absolute saving grace, came up swiftly carrying their order. Arisa smiled politely before taking her phone out, capturing her dish for her blog later. Maybe for Kasumi too. Just maybe.

"It looks good." Tae hummed before digging in to her chocolate cake. Arisa too. It's delicious, true to its name and reputation.

"It tasted good too." She added, still munching her cake. She sliced through the inside with her small fork, revealing delicious looking layers of cream and sponge cake with occasional chocolate shavings to fall from the top of it.

Click.

Arisa blinked, what was that sound? She looked forward and quickly   finding Tae with her phone out on the open. Pictures were taken and definitely without permission.

"W-Wait, WHAT." She said, half screaming. "Don't you dare--"

"It's on our group chat." Tae chuckled, "Rimi said you look cute with that hairband."

"Oh, give me a break!!" Arisa groaned, unamused. She wouldn't hear the end of this once the rest of Poppin' Party knew she'd been out on a date with Tae. Not a date. Close. Friendly outing of two girls who happened to be in a band together. Strictly that.

Arisa took her phone out too, trying to steal a snap of Tae eating herself. Revenge. But Tae stopped what she’s doing and pose, like literally posing with her chin resting on her hands. It's so cute Arisa felt like her heart might have stop beating for a second there.

"Y-You're not supposed to smile!" She protested but send the said picture to the group chat anyway. Someone read it already, that was fast.

"Saaya said _'Go get her, Arisa'_. What does that mean?" Tae mused, scrolling to their chats for clues. Arisa reddened, absolutely a mess.

"Th-That probably means nothing." She retorted, sending an angry bunny stamp to the chat to let Saaya know her feelings. The cheeky girl responded with a carrot stamp instead. Clever.

"By the way, Kasumi is weirdly silent today. I wonder if something happened." Tae commented and Arisa brows twitched in response. It's true and it's _hella_ weird when it's Kasumi. Was she out somewhere? But it's like so cold out there if there wasn't something special, Kasumi should probably being Kasumi right now by sitting inside her _kotatsu_ snacking on Saaya's bread she bought the day before while watching some children show Arisa could never remember the name.

"Oh! OTae! Arisa!! Fancy meeting you guys here!"

_Oh, fucking hell._

"Speak of the devil." Arisa muttered, catching the highly enthusiastic girl entering the cafe from the corner of her eyes. She wasn't alone tho as Arisa could see another girl trailing Kasumi from behind, and that's super weird. Both of them came in with flashy cat headband sitting neatly on the top of their head. _What the fuck?_ Weren't people supposed to wear Santa hat or at least reindeer variation of the said headband at this time of the year? Alas, it got Tae to turned her back and waved too.

"Hello, Ichigaya-san and Hanazono-san."

Arisa blinked on the politeness, she's not used to be greeted by such high level of formality. Tae seemed like she didn't mind tho.

"Hi Minato-san, and Kasumi-chan!" Tae said again with a smile, half chewing her cake at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kasumi said enthusiastically, obviously not paying attention to the table in front of her.

"Eating, duh." Arisa said. "What else could we be doing at a cafe?!" This was bad, her irritation on Kasumi's dumbness was really showing.

"Arisa wanted to try the special menu so here we are." Tae said again, "I assume you guys went for the same thing? Arisa said it's quite popular after all."

"Yes, we are actually." Minato-san spoke up, holding Kasumi's hand while she did so. Wait, what? They held hands? This whole time? In front of her christmas cake?

"Yukina-senpai heard it from Lisa-nee!" Kasumi beamed again, "We decided to come and try it ourselves!"

"I see. It's really good, we have one here." Arisa said, turning her gaze to Minato-san in hopes of getting a perfectly normal response from the said girl.

"Then we shall go have the same thing like you guys too." The said girl nodded quietly. "Come on, we shouldn't be bothering them anymore."

_Oh my god, I suddenly love Minato-san now._

Kasumi nodded, flashing them one last smile and then followed the Roselia’s vocalist to one of the tables on the far back. Arisa breathed the sigh of relief.

"Didn't think we'd ran into Kasumi here." Tae said, sipping her piping hot latte. It's amazing that Tae didn't even flinch when drinking it despite the latte looked like it's pretty hot, enough to burn your tongue at least. There's a bunny made from foam sitting on the top of it and Arisa could tell that Tae had been holding back from drinking it the whole time until finally the thirst was getting quite unbearable for her probably.

"Yeah me too. With Minato-san even. What's the deal with those two?!" Arisa muttered quietly, stealing glance on the said people. Were they going out? But Arisa didn't really remember Kasumi telling her all of this, even hints. She's her best friend tho, at least she should know about some things. Or maybe the best friend card had been somehow revoked. No, there's no way.

"Let them be. They look cute together. Like a pair of my bunnies."

Arisa nearly choked on her drink.

"E-Excuse me?"

They looked more like cats than bunnies for the record.

"Are you okay?" _Oh, God._ Tae looked genuinely concern and Arisa started to feel bad. The girl even offered her a handkerchief to wipe out the spilling milk. Thankfully it didn't fall on her pink sweater.

"I-I'm fine." She said, pushing Tae's hand away. She should have accepted that handkerchief. That's a bad move, minus one point for Arisa.

"You got some on your lips. Let me get that for you."

 _This was insane._ Tae leaned forward, gently wiping the corner of Arisa’s lips with her baby blue handkerchief. It smelled really nice too on the top of it. Arisa could feel her body heating up, incredibly flustered.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Huh? I thought it's appropriate." Tae said nonchalantly, putting her handkerchief back on her bag.

"Do-Don't startled me like that again!" Arisa said, stuttering. It felt so _damn_ nice but she couldn't be out there admitting that she actually liked it.

"Don't sweat it." Tae chuckled, Arisa felt like she wanted the earth to just swallowed her whole.

"You know, I-"

"What?!"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that I'm glad that you asked me out like this." Tae said again, her expression soft and sincere. She sipped her latte again before continuing. "I was beginning to wonder when will you ever asked me on a date but here we are now."

 _What the fuck._ Chaos on her mind. Raging storm. Malfunctioning in an instant.

"Wh-WH-WHAT?"

"What?" Tae asked her back, confused, but then her gaze went firmer as she looked directly into Arisa's eyes. "Arisa, look. We're girlfriends. Of course I worried when we haven't gone on dates as much."

"W-We are?!" That was a dumb question. Kasumi’s stupidity finally rubbed on her after all these times.

" _Uh_ , yes? Kasumi kinda told me that you have a thing for me like three months ago? I just kinda assume that we're dating since then because I like you too."

Of course. Of _fucking_ course it's Kasumi out of all people. She glared to Kasumi on the far back. Hopefully the said girl would feel a shiver down to her spine. She'd murder her later, cold-blooded.

"What else that Kasumi told you??!" Arisa said, extremely embarrassed at this point. Maybe telling Kasumi that you're crushing hard on your band mate was a very bad idea from the start. Also, wasn’t it weird that Tae just assumed that they’re dating because she likes Arisa too?! Not to jinxed it because she was super glad and that’s the case but still!

"That she's dating Minato-san?"

_WHAT THE FUCK._

"She never told me anything!!" Arisa retorted. It's true. She didn't remember a single time Kasumi talk to her about Minato-san.

"She did. You're just dense." Tae chuckled, "They literally went on lunch date every Saturday."

_Oh. OH._

"Oh, Geez!! I just didn't think Kasumi is capable on actually dating someone." It's true. Kasumi was a top-level idiot only rivaled by Tae Hanazono. How could Minato-san even like such an idiot like Kasumi? It’s funny when Arisa’s the one to talk when she herself was head over heels for Kasumi’s idiot counterpart. "This is too much for me to handle now." She said again, drinking her chocolate in one gulp without even blinking. Saaya wouldn't believe this when she told her about it later.

"Heh? Really? So, you want us to break up?" Tae looked slightly sad and Arisa could definitely tell. It's like one of those expression she had when one of her bunnies went sick or something.

"N-No, of course not!" The truth this time. "I just-- I should have been acting more like a girlfriend, or some sort." She's surprised that she managed to let those out without much stuttering. She dared herself to look directly at Tae who's now smiling at her and _good God_ she looked really cute.

"It's alright. I like you the way you are."

"That's so cheesy oh my god." Arisa said, covering her reddened face with both of her hands. She peered through the space between her fingers and could see Tae and her amused smile.

"Here." Her hand leaned forward, tearing down Arisa's only defense and hold it firmly. She lifted it gently, kissing the back of Arisa's hand with her soft lips. Arisa shivered when she felt the tip of Tae's lips brushed ever so slightly with her cold skin.

"I saw Kaoru-san did this once." Tae said, chuckling. "I thought you might like it too."

"Du-Dummy!!!" Arisa retorted but still allowed Tae to held her hand firm. "M-Maybe I kinda like it."

Tae did it again, peppering kisses all the way up to the part near her wrist.

"S-Stop!" She'd die from embarrassment if she let Tae continued with her shenanigans even further. Not in the public place at least. "Le-Let's just go. We've finished our cake." She said, pulling her hand back abruptly.

"Oh, you're right."

_She didn't even realize that she had eaten her cake?!_

"I'm still hungry tho, can we please go for fried chicken after this? It's christmas!" Tae said, half begging. Arisa sighed, defeated.

"Fine, let's just hurry up." She got up, making her way towards the cashier.

"Oh, can we also hold hands on the way there?" Tae said goofily, already taking her hand without even waiting for her response. Arisa could feel her cheek instantly warming up.

Yep, she definitely needed some time to get used to this.


End file.
